


Not the right Man

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: We have the first but with no name, so drop yourself in as her.





	1. He is soft

"He is soft nice and sweet not bad looking but i am not the right person for him" the woman voice carried

 

"He is not soft, he is scary" the man responded

 

"Really watch" she spoke

 

"Hey any chance you could grab me a nuka?" her voice called out

 

"Of course. Anything else at all i can get you? anything?" the second mans voice responded eagerly

 

" No that's all thank you" the woman looked at the first man

 

"That proves nothing" he replied

 

The second man approached the table with the nuka beaming

 

"Am hate to ask, but i have a new mod waiting with Teagan you couldn't get it for me and fit to my suit could you?" she asked to prove her point

 

"Yeah sure anything you need ill help" the second man responded

 

Now the first stared in shock at what had just happened

 

"Only joking big guy... Never do that for any one .... that's so wrong" she grab the cola and left them

 

The second man sat looking at the first smiling, confused he shrugged his shoulders and ate

 

_Nicely done, what an ass, now to take what belongs to me_

 

Arthur watched as the Sentinel walked out of the mess hall, and Danse sat at the table talking to Rhys, he moved from the gantry above and down the steps, he came through the Armour Bay and to the mess hall

 

"Mate she is right, she so isn't the woman for you, she would eat you alive, now me on the other hand, ill eat her alive" he spoke on reaching Danse

 

Danse raise his eyes to his best friend they locked on his, Arthur could see the anger in them

 

_don't you dare go near her, she is mine, what the hell does me mean not the right woman for me?_

 

"Sorry my friend your just not what she needs to keep her in line" Arthur smirked

 

"Keep her in line, what makes you think i cant keep her in line?" Danse spoke gruffly

 

"Anything you want, let me jump for you, i am a 18 years old begging for you" Arthur voice snidely spoke down to his friend

 

_Please tell me i didn't sound like that oh hell_

 

Danse sat quietly watching as Arthur walked away laughing

 

"You were that bad , it was disturbing, you agreed to get a mod and fit it for her, you, the guy that would kill anyone that tried that on you, said yes like a horny teen" Rhys spoke quietly

 

_oh dear god no, ok i can fix this i can show her im man enough_

 

Arthur made his way to the flight deck and seen her standing smoking in the nook, hiding from the wind

 

_why does she come out here she can smoke inside, but perfect she is alone_

 

He walked down the steps and across the platform making his way to her, he took the steps up stopping he pulled out a tin opened it and lifted a cigarette, then patting his pockets hunting his now missing lighter, in his breast pocket

 

"Light" he barked

 

She looked at him rolled her eyes and pulled out her lighter, her hand stretched out to handing it to him, he grabbed her hand and keeping hold of it used the lighter while holding her hand with the lighter still in it

 

_Oh god please let go of my hand, breathe breathe breathe_

 

His eyes locked on her, finally letting her hand go he smiled

 

"Thank you, very soft hands for a soldier" his voice softy echoed to her ear

 

_Oh my god please stop talking, that voice, i hate this man so much for doing this to me_

 

Arthur moved and walked behind her, looking round the room, he knew everything here but was enjoying the feeling of unnerving her so much

 

_once she is mine i will show her my softer side, but for now i dominate , what a figure ,suit is to tight far to tight, oh hell calm down_

 

He moved up behind her his breath on her neck, her body shivered on natural response

 

"You need to get a suit that fits better, that is far to tight" his voice now purring in her ear

 

_Breathe bloody hell woman breathe, you are 28 not 16 breathe_

 

"This is the best they had, apparently well endowed females don't normally become officers on the field" her voice stronger and more commanding than she felt

 

"Not good enough, ill have it sorted, to tight not brotherhood standard" his voice purring commanding

 

_This means war_

 

She moved a step back her body hitting his, he tried to stifle the groan that was trying to escape his chest, she turned looking at him

 

"Not my fucking fault Maxson if your teams think because a woman has tits she is either for babies or scribe work" her voice snide cold

 

fighting him for dominate spot

 

_low blow but god she felt good, fuck it time to show her who is the boss_

 

Arthur dropped his cigarette stamped it out, garbed her shoved her back against boxes his mouth came down crushing hers, he kissed her hard and passionate, showing her he didn't lose that spot to any one.


	2. Love tap

Danse stood at the flight deck door watching his anger raising he started to shake seeing Arthur kissing her. Then he seen it happen and laughed Arthur let her go, her eyes blazed at him, he didn't see it coming her right hook connected with his jaw he stumbled back

 

"ASSHOLE" she roared and was out the door

 

he watched her run, up the steps almost sending his best friend flying and in the door

 

_i felt that moan and her lips are perfect_

 

Arthur laughed looking at Danse hit the wall, he seen the look in his friends eyes as he stalked towards him, the smirk playing on his lips

 

"Hurt much" his voice filled with the pleasure of seeing her punch him

 

"A Love tap, trust me she moaned hard, her body went soft in my hands " Arthur's voice filled with pleasure

 

_God i hate you so much right now_

 

"Give up my friend the best man has won, how's the wall did you damage it? " Arthur's smirk now wide

 

"Get fucked Artie" Danse turned and stalked away

 

_Wonder what she is doing now_

 

Arthur moved his hand to his groin moving his hard on and sighing in relief, he fixed his coat deciding to pay her a visit

 

Danse stalked in to his room pissed, to find her sitting there looking at him

 

"I have come to apologise for banging in to you, and earlier my friend, i was an ass" she voice low and soft

 

_she is on my bed, oh yes, no calm don't show it, be strong_

 

Danse nodded and walked over to his chest grabbing a towel and shower gel

 

"Anything else? or are we done?" his voice hard cold

 

"Really i come here and say sorry and you, fuck you" her voice snapped

 

She was off the bed and out the door slamming it behind her she headed to the mess hall buying a bottle of whiskey she stalked to her room, slamming her room door as Arthur appeared at the top of the steps, he turned to see Danse mouth hanging open and in shock

 

"What did you do?" Arthur snapped

 

"She was in my room said sorry, i tried to be cool and she well you seen" His voice low

 

"My room we need a fucking drink" Arthur shook his head opening the door

 

They heard the music coming from her room through the open air vent , Arthur cracked open the whiskey poured them both a glass put the bottle on the table, and handed his friend his glass they sat talking and laughing finally they both admitted she was more than either of them could ever imagine

Drunk and horny she lay on her bed under her blanket naked, the music playing in the background, his lips had been heaven his body so strong on hers, she bit her lip remembering how dominating he had been, his arms so strong he was so sure

 

_Why did punch him? I've been dreaming of him kissing me and i punched him, im an idiot im sure he now hates me. His mouth damn so_

 

Her hands moved down her body remembering his mouth on hers, her fingers slipped inside, moaning her mind filled with Arthur imaging his hands in place of hers his mouth ontop of hers she moaned his name, her moans getting louder as she moved her hand faster.

Arthur was in his room alone now, very tipsy he undressed for bed, and lay down, the soft music still coming through, then he heard her voice moaning and his name soft horse groans, growing in volume, he was off the bed and out the door, he moved to her door, he checked it was open he moved in through the door, and stood in dark watching her arm moving under the blanket

 

_Yes that's it harder scream my name_

 

He watched as her body started to arch and her breathing got harder becoming panting, she cried out as she peaked

 

_yes? that's it? just yes?, ill make you scream my name_

 

He moved from were he stood, pulling the blanket off her body, moaning watching her hand still moving slowly, he drank in her body, her eyes snapped open

 

"Arthur what the fuck are you doing" she panted out

 

_light where is it need to see her properly_

He turned looking and seen the lamp, turned it on looking back at her he growled at what he seen, he moved to her bed pulling her hand away he moved his to replace it his mouth locking on her's swallowing her questions turning them to moans of pleasure, he bite on her lip hard bringing a deep hard groan from her, he stopped his hand looking down at her bed

 

"This wont work, Why have you a single? didn't you think i would want to share your bed? no of course you didn't, do you think i didn't mean it ? did you not believe me when i told you your mine? My room now!" he growled ordering

 

_oh fuck me his body is_

 

She lay looking at him but not moving, she drank in ever muscle curve the hair on his chest and the line from his naval going down, the scar on his right leg, her breath caught on the way up at the size of the bulge in his boxers, she bite her lip but didn't move

 

"I gave you an order off the bed now" he barked

 

_why is she not moving, i have told her to, fuck this ill move her_

 

Arthur grabbed the blanket threw it on her wrapped her in it and swooped her off the bed and over his shoulder

 

"ARTHUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she roared

 

she struggled trying to break free from the blanket and his grip, he opened the door and moved out closing it behind he opened his door and walked in, threw her down on his bed and shut the door, standing in front of it blocking her exit smirking he locked the door and took the key out and put it in his boxers

 

"Want it come and get it" his voice purred

 

"I hate you so much, you are so damn immature at times, how have you made it to this age without being shot by someone? is this what you do go through the ship kidnapping the females from their beds? " she voice cruel "then again if you did get fucked you wouldn't be so damn grumpy"

 

"Oh nice, so mature the first sentinel lashing out like a 14 year old, and i don't have to kidnap anyone, i could have my pick if i wanted, but like you i don't want just anyone, i told you once before you are mine, i always mean what i say, and don't tell me you don't feel the same i have heard you at nights softly calling my name" his voice purred

 

Her eyes went wide as it sank in he had heard her in her bed, he nodded his head to the vent she heard the music still playing softly in the background, she dropped her head

 

_the vent i forget to lock the vent shoot me_

 

She got off the bed the blanket falling from her, Arthur growled he moved fast kissing her and picking her up at the same time he dropped her on the bed, his mouth moving to her neck, kissing and moaning on her skin, his hands foundling her breasts, running her nipples between his finger and thumb bringing deep moans from her he moved his mouth to her breasts nipping and sucking on the nipples

 

"Arthur please sstop w cantt" her voice struggling

 

He lifted his head looking down at her

 

"Why?" he barked

 

Her eyes drifted to the wall with Danse's room

 

 

_you have got to be fucking joking me, now she has to do this now_

 

 

"Explain and make it fast" he ordered his voice low

 

"He is well " she muttered

 

"Ok because he is in love with you, and you don't want to hurt him, by how good us making love every-night will be, you are refusing let me claim you, is that what you are saying, or is it you love me but you want to fuck him also? you think i didn't see the looks, i have watched everything you have done, every look from your eyes i have seen, and i know you think if you want to fuck someone you aren't with when in love with someone you don't do the relationship or you end it. See i know you better than you, and your in love with him and me, but its my name you moan, so you are MINE, but i might share you, if you behave and stop fighting me" his voice sure

 

 

Danse stood at the other side of the wall listening to what was said She shook her head and nodded at the wall again saying nothing, Arthur looked at her, he got up and moved to the wall cocking his head he heard what she did, breathing very close to the vent, Arthur smirked to himself, and waved her over, she got off the bed came beside him knowing that look was one of trouble-making,

 

"yes?" he whispered to her

 

She nodded smirking, Arthur picked her up Kissing her lightly he banged her back against the wall, she glared hers eyes saying bit rough, he smirked wickedly

 

"ARTHUR YES MORE YES OH MY GOD ARTHUR " she screamed out

 

"Yes that's it baby you love it rough don't you" he growled

 

He moved her away from the wall setting her on the bed they heard Danse muttering fucker Arthur roaring in laughter

 

 

"Funny fuckers" he shouted at them

 

"You really shouldn't be listening in" Arthur spoke

 

He got off the bed and locked the vent, and looked at her

 

_am i wrong?_

 

 

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, bringing his emotions back under control

 

"You don't love him?" he asked unsure

 

"As a friend my best friend yes, but nothing more, what the hell made you think otherwise?" her voice low

 

"You are close and I've seen you two together and... " he bite his lip so confused

 

_oh fuck_

 

"Arthur, who's name did i call out, have your ever heard me call his, really?" she shook her head

 

She moved grabbing the blanket, Arthur grabbed her arm stopping her his eyes locked on her

 

"Ok i got jealous, what do you expect, you are fucking perfect, breathtaking, i was 17 when i told you, and since you have come back, we have talked had a drink, but he is always there, leering at you, and you just smile" his voice carried anger

 

"He what? please tell me that's your imagination... Danse and i spoke i have told him he is just my friend, hell i have fitted him up on dates" she sat back down heavily

 

"You were 17 Arthur hormonal, i was flattered but no i didn't believe you, and thought by now you would have found someone else" she spoke very quietly

 

Arthur lifted her head and brought his mouth on to hers softly, she moaned softly, his tongue hit her lips she opened her mouth and his tongue drove in growling he moved her back on to the bed, bringing himself down on top of her, his hands running on her body he broke the kiss looking at her

 

"Just stay, i wont push you, but i have to have you in my bed every night you are alive, ill hold you until your ready for more, don't make me order i don't like ordering you, just bow be mine" he spoke softly

 

"yes" her voice barely loud enough for him to hear

 

_did she say yes, she said yes didn't she, please tell me im not dreaming, and she said yes_

 

"Yes? as in yes your mine, no more fights, you bow, no more orders you finally give" he looked at her

 

"yes" she giggled

 

Arthur jumped off the bed, and grabbed the key from the shelf he had it on, he winked and smirked and was out the door, leaving her on his bed confused, she pulled the duvet on herself, and heard him in her room and a lot of noise, he came after 10 minutes and sat down her stuff

 

"I might have missed ammo and other bits, but this is most your stuff, that wardrobe is free, fill it and those drawers are free, i will have to check your books any doubles can go to the library, and you are not to put the fucking suit on again until I have one made that fits better, NO ONE will see you in that thing again, your mine and for MY eyes only" he barked ordering again She sat on the bed in shock giggling at him

 

"Really and there was you saying you would share me" she giggled

 

"NEVER!! You must be fucking joking, my dead body, anyone tries to and i will kill" his eyes pure steel

 

"I wanted the truth you gave me it, yes i lied " the steel now in his voice

 

"Just one problem with what you said, who says i would allow me to be shared, i am one man or no one, just like i don't share what is mine" her voice cold commanding

 

Arthur smirked as she spoke

 

_God i love this woman so much_

 

"Wardrobe" his voice ordering

 

"Door" she came back with

 

Arthur turned to see, his door open and knights paladins scribes and proctors watching them , looking round he seen his top and threw it to her, she pulled it on and moved off the bed, standing up the top came to her mid thigh, Arthur growled hard watching her, she moved sorting through her stuff and moving her stuff across to the wardrobe first, Arthur took in every detail of her right now her legs so perfect, the top far to big but she looked perfect in it, she bent down putting away stuff into the bottom drawer the top rode up he bite his lip as it did showing her upper thigh her ass just covered and no more

 

_deep breaths, deep breaths, i so want to take her in that top right now_

 

She moved to the table taking her toothbrush and other stuff and took it into his private bathroom, she came back out and stood gazing past him

 

"I'm not sure if it is you bringing my stuff in here, or the fact everyone on the ship that was in the mess hall is seeing you in your boxers right now, and me in your top, that is causing the crowd to gather there" she giggled

 

Arthur turned looking out the door and down the hall at them all

 

"Question why are you all staring in to my room right now ?" he called to them

 

"There has been a bet going on how long it would take, before you two finally got together, so we are now trying to work out are you have consummated this or not?" Teagan's voice replied laughing

 

"Would you like an official announcement that can be sent out to everyone ?" her voice called out

 

Arthur laughing at her comeback

 

"If it wouldn't be an inconvenience yes please" Teagan roared laughing now


End file.
